Dancing Across the Sky
by Dallyforever101
Summary: Life is never easy, for anyone. But when you're only 10 years old and forced into a world of crime, violence and hate, it just makes life 10x's hard. Trust me, I know. I'm living every kids dream: no rules or parents to boss me around. But I'm also living every kids nightmare: I'm going to jail for trying to survive. Rated for violence.This is an OC story. For people who don't like
1. Chapter 1: Author's note

I know we aren't supposed to use chapters as notes, but I needed lots of space to explain this.  
This story is going to take place in New York. It's my second OC character story. My other being No Safe Place.  
This one is going to have more of Mia's back history; like where she came from, her life before Tulsa and how she and Dallas end up getting together. It will also have some of their adventures, and how they made the decision to leave New York to go to Tulsa. It will also be written in first and third person. I'll put it at the top in the A/N's whatever it is. I'll probably only post on the weekends, cause school is a little hectic at the moment.  
Also, this is going to be like a series of stories. I'll probably divide it up somehow and do like a trilogy or something like that, I don't completely know yet. Another thing, if you have any ideas for situations that Mia and Dally could end up in- nothing overly romantic please. I don't write stuff like that. But anything other then that, I could see about coming up with a way to write it. I'm open to ideas, so just PM me and I'll read out your idea.

Anyway, please continue to read to read this story! I'll have the first real chapter up by the end of the weekend at least, if not, bug me about it. I don't mind. :)

Hope you read this story! Reviews would be nice, I didn't get much feed back on Mia in my last story about her and I'd really like to know how y'all like her.

~ Stay Gold people!


	2. Chapter 2: Another day

A/N: Here's the real chapter 1. Hope you enjoy. This will he in 3rd person by the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

XXX

"Stupid boots!" Mia Baker hissed as she struggled to pull her old black army boots onto her feet. They had recently gone through a growth spurt and now her size 6 feet were being cramped into size 4 boots.  
"I'm going to need new ones soon." She muttered to herself as she finally managed to get them onto her feet.  
Mia looked at the clock on her dresser and groaned, she was going to be late.  
Grabbing her backpack from the floor, she jogged down the steps of the New York apartment where she stayed with her father.  
"Where are you going, girl?" Mia paused at the door and looked over her shoulder.  
"School?" She said. She immediately regretted her use of a question to her statement as she watched her father's face turn red.  
"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" His voice echoed around the house and Mia cringed.  
"I'm sorry, sir." She quickly said. But it was too late. She watched as her father's hand swung up into her air and came down against her cheek.  
Mia's head snapped to the side, and hit against the wall. She felt dizzy but stood there.  
"Don't ever talk to me like that again you filthy scum!" He yelled. "Now get out of my sight! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!"  
"Yes, sir." Mia mumbled as she opened the door and ran down the steps.  
It was a windy, cold, November day outside, and Mia's bright blonde hair blew around her face. Lots of people thought she bleached her hair, but she just like to laugh at them. Her hair was just really blonde; almost white during the summer.  
"Hey, Mia." Mia jolted out of her thoughts to see her friend, Dallas Winston, standing on the last step of his porch. "Hey, what happened to you?" Mia ran her fingers over her cheek where her father had smacked her and she winced at the sting that ran through it. When she pulled them away, there was a red, wet and sticky substance covering them.  
"The old man smacked me before I walked out of the house." Dallas' face curled up into a sneer as he stepped closer to her.  
"That little-"  
"Don't waste your breath, Dally." Mia sighed. "He isn't worth it." Dally scowled as they walked down the street.  
"I'd still like to smack him around a little." Mia laughed.  
"I'd really like to see you try. He may be drunk most of the day, but you ain't exactly all muscles." Mia looked him over.  
Even at 10 years old, Dally had more muscle then a lot of boys in their grade, but he was still pretty scrawny.  
"I could take him." Dally said as they rounded the corner to their school. But like most days of the week, they continued to walk right past.  
"I wonder if the teachers ever wonder where we go." Mia said as a thought as she looked back at the school.  
"Highly doubt that." Dally said. "I don't think they ever liked us." Mia smiled.  
"Neither do I." She said as they turned down a side road. The houses along the street were all run down looking; most of them had for sale signs from 3-4 years ago. Mia and Dally had found one that wasn't too bad on the inside and claimed it as theirs. The people who had lived there before they got there had left everything behind; save their clothes and whatever they had for valuables. But the better part of the furniture was left behind: couches, chairs, tables, lamps, dressers, mattresses. They'd even left the fridge and most of their kitchen stuff. It was a good place to have a hideout. Their father's would never go looking for them there, and the police didn't bother patrolling that part of town since no one important lived there.  
"Man Mia." Mia shook her head and zoned back in.  
"What?" She asked. Dally raised an eyebrow at her as they walked down the street a little ways before walking up the walkway to the house.  
"You've been zoning out a lot." He said. "It isn't even noon yet."  
"Sorry." Mia said guiltily. "My head hit the wall when the old man hit me. You know how I get when that happens." Day nodded as he opened the door and they stepped into the abandoned house. He threw his bag down and walked into the kitchen. When he came back, he had a wet cloth in his hand.

It had a strange feel to it; almost like it was haunted. But they both knew it wasn't. They'd know the kids who use to live in the house. Their dad had been promoted to a higher status in his job and they'd moved to the upper side of town. They'd been good kids until money got to their heads, now the four of them fought like cats and dogs.  
"I kind of miss Kathy and Jacob." Mia said as she tossed her bag to the floor and flopped down on the couch.  
"I don't." Dally said bitterly as he came back into the room with a cloth for her to wipe her face with. "They can rot up in their fancy apartment house for all I care." He picked up a dart from the table and tossed it at the dartboard that they'd found in Mia's basement the year before when they first thought about trying to find a place to hang out.  
Mia sighed, finished wiping away the blood and stood up. Dally was bitter towards the Robinson siblings only because they had money, and a full family. Whether he would admit it or not, he did miss Jacob.  
"I bet I can beat you again today." Mia said to try and get the tension out of the air. Dally turned and grinned like the devil at her.  
"You're on." He said.  
They spent the rest of the morning throwing darts at the board and arguing about who had won the game, and who was the best dart player. Life was good, for now. Little did they know, their already messed up lives, were about to become nightmares. Even for them.

XXX

Well how was that? I think I should have made it a little longer, but it was more just to get things going. See I don't make a plan before I write my stories. If I have an idea I just write whatever pops into my head at the time. So I have no idea where this is going to go. :) I love writing on the fly. It's like a good movie that keeps you on the edge of your seat. Like The Hunger Games movie. Did any of you guys see that? What did you think of the mutant dogs' scene? Wasn't that crazy?! I jumped out of my seat both times I went to see it! Also, anyone else think the Cornucopia totally sucked?! I mean what the heck was that?!  
Sorry for anyone who hasn't seen/read/hear of The Hunger Games. It's one of my fave books & movie and I wasn't impressed when I saw the Cornucopia. Anyway, tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed. I hope to post maybe on Wednesday. But I'm going to be having a really busy week this week, so I might not be able to post. So if I don't. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :)

~Stay Gold


	3. Chapter 3: Start of something worse

A/N: Not much to say this time. Hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a little more action in it. This is in 3rd person. Also, I picture Dally the way he looks in the movie. I don't know why, but I was never able to picture him with blonde hair.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

XXX

"Stop fouling yourself, Dal." Mia said as they walked out of the hideout, closing the door behind them. "I obviously won all those games of darts." Dallas scowled as he whipped his head around to remove his saggy brown hair from his eyes.  
"I won that last game." He said. Mia giggled.  
"Sure, Dally." She said. "You won the last game." Mia ducked down when Dally sent a playful punch at her.  
"Ha!" She said and started running down the street.  
It wasn't long before Dally caught up to her. They were both good runners, but they could never out run each other.  
Their feet pounded a steady rhythm against the pavement as they turned the corner past the school and down the road to their houses.  
Just then, Mia and Dally both tumbled to the ground. They both tucked themselves up as small as they could as they rolled across the sidewalk. When they stopped moving, Mia found herself half lying on Dallas.  
"That was your fault." She said when he opened his eyes to see what they had tripped over.  
"Was not!" He said defensively. They both looked to see that one of the sidewalk plates had lifted up severely.  
"That wasn't like that on Friday." Mia said as she stood up. She winced and looked at her arm. It had a cut from her wrist to her elbow and was bleeding.  
"Ouch." Dally said as he also looked over his own injuries. "That's not cool, man." Mia licked her fingers and ran them down her arm to wipe away the blood.  
"Damn, that stings!" She hissed as she looked at the blood now on her fingers. "We should take a run over to the park and clean up in the fountain." Dally looked up at the sky.  
"It's going to be dark soon." He said. "Lets make it quick. My old man won't be happy if I'm not home in time to cook him supper." Mia nodded, knowing she was going to have to cook something for herself as well.  
"I stocked up on frozen dinners last time we went to the store." Mia said as they turned down another road that lead to the small local park. "I have enough to last me until January at least. Unless dad takes them and eats them all." She sighed. "I miss having a real meal." Dally nodded his head as they reached the fence.  
Even though it was a public park, it was gated off during the night to keep the gangs that lived around it out. But it didn't work very well, most of the time there would be graphite on the play equipment the next morning.  
"Look." Mia pointed over to the slide that was covered in strange markings after they'd jumped over the fence. "Trevor said that the heart with the arrow and gun going through it is for a new gang that lives really close to us. They're deadly apparently. They robbed a jewelry store after almost killing the security guard that was there at the time." Dally let out a long whistle.  
"That's messed up, man." He said as they got to the fountain.  
They placed their backpacks on the ground beside them and got up on the edge of the fountain.  
"That water's freezing." Mia said as she dunked her arm in up to her elbow.  
"Yea." Dally said as he placed his own arm into the water. He'd got the same cut as her, only he had a few more cuts crossing over that.  
"That one looks new." Mia commented as she watched the blood come off her arm in small tornados.  
"He got me with a butter knife the other night." Dally said as he rubbed at his arm to clean it. They never had to really say who gave them their injuries, it was always the same person. "He didn't like the meal I'd made." He spit into the fountain and they watched the ripples widen.  
Mia sighed and rubbed her arm a little before pulling it out of the water. She always kept a towel in her backpack for no reason, but it came in handy now.  
She dried off her arm and passed the towel over to Dally.  
"Here. Dry off your arm or you'll catch pneumonia."  
"Aren't you sweet." Both Mia and Dally spun around to see a small group of about 4-5 guys standing behind them. One stepped forward and got in Mia's face. "Wouldn't want to have your little sweetheart get sick, do you?"  
"He isn't my boyfriend." Mia said as she narrowed her eyes at the boy. This only made his grin widen.  
"Well in that case." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her away from the fountain and towards the darkest part of the park.  
"Let me go!" Mia screamed. She tried to dig the heels of her boots into the ground, but the boy was too strong and just continued to drag her away. "Let me go!" She screamed again. She looked back at Dally who was struggling to figure out what do.  
_Knife._ She mouthed to him. He understood immediately, but as soon as he started to reach for his knife in his back pocket, the rest of the boys moved toward him.  
"Leave him alone!" Mia yelled at them. The boy dragging her suddenly spun her around so that her back was against a tree.  
"Shut up, cutie." He whispered in her ear. "It won't take long." His hand moved to her waist and Mia quickly realized what his intentions were. This made her struggle even more.  
"Let me go!" She half whimpered, though she kept her voice as strong as possible.

Mia knew she sounded pathetic, but this was the first time anyone had tired this with her. "Please just let us go!" The boy opened his mouth to say something, but a flash of silver at his neck made him stop in his tracks.  
"Let her go." A voice filled with hate said from behind him. Mia let out a whimper of relief as the boy let her go and she dropped to the ground at the base of the tree.  
"Now get out of here." Daly hissed.  
"You can't control me, kid." The blade moved closer to his skin. It dipped slightly where it pressed in.  
"You really want to try me?" Dally growled angrily. The knife moved closer to the skin. "I suggest if you want to stay alive with your friends, then you leave us alone." The boy nodded his head and slowly backed away from the two of them.  
"I'll get both of you." He called out to them as he and his friends made there way into the dark part of the park. "Just wait. I'll get you when you're least expecting it."  
"We'll be waiting." Dally called back before turning to Mia. "Are you OK, Mia?" He asked as he sat down on the ground beside her. Mia nodded. She felt like cry, but knew she couldn't; it was a weakness that she couldn't afford to show.  
"Yea." She said as she struggled to regain a normal heartbeat. "I'm fine." Dally looked like he wanted to say something, but he just nodded and gripped her hand tightly while they sat on the ground for a moment longer.  
"Man, it gets dark fast this time of year." He said. "We should get going." Mia nodded and they stood up.  
After grabbing their bags from beside the fountain, they made their way back towards the fence and jumped over it.  
"They need a better protection system then that." Mia commented as they walked down the street. "It's absolutely useless." Dally nodded as they came up to his house. They stood outside for a minute.  
"I'll walk you home tonight." He said as they kept walking. Mia's house was a block away from his, but it never felt like it to them; they'd walked it so often that it felt like nothing.  
"Night, Mia." Dally said as they stopped outside the white picket fence that desperately needed a new coat of paint, which surrounded the front of the house.  
"Night, Dally." Mia said as she walked through the gate and walked up the stairs. She turned when she reached the top step to wave goodbye as Dally walked back down the street.  
Mia took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Little did she know her bad night was about to get even worse.

XXX

... Ohh! What's going to happen next? :0 lol Don't mind me!  
So I thought that was a pretty good chapter, had a little something to make it interesting, though it isn't what I originally planned to happen in this chapter. This just came to my head as I was typing it up. What I was going to have happen is now going to happen in the next chapter. :) Yea, I do that a lot when I'm writing.  
Please review. I would love to have at least 2 reviews before I post again, so that's like 3 days to a week- scratch that. 3- 8 days. I've got something going on so I won't be able to post next weekend.  
Hope you liked that chapter!

~Stay Gold


	4. Chapter 4: This can't be happening

A/N: This chapter is in 3rd person. I've come to the realization that most of this story will probably be mostly in 3rd person. From now on, I'll say if it isn't.  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

XXX

Mia opened the front door as quietly as she possibly could. If her father was still awake, she hoped she could sneak past him and up to her room.  
She listened for a moment before stepping into the house and silently closed the door. When it clicked, she cringed and waited for the sound of someone coming towards her, but the house stayed silent.  
Mia breathed a sigh of relief and set her backpack down on the floor while she pulled her jacket off to hang it on a hook by the door.  
"Where have ya been?" The voice came from the doorway to the living room, causing Mia to jump up in the air and turn around. She found her dad watching her. Mia tried to figure out whether he'd been drinking or not, but he was hiding it well.  
"Dallas and I went for a walk after school." She lied with ease. It was a regular thing for her these days. "We lost track of time and ended up in the park. Sorry." She hung her head like she was ashamed of her actions, but really it was just to get past her father.  
"I don't want you going near that Winston kid from now on." Mia's head shot up and she looked at her father with wide eyes.  
"Why?" She asked as she got around him and started for the stairs.  
"He's bad news." Mia turned around.  
"Not like you're any better. At least he tries to protect me! You want to know what happened tonig-" She was cut shot as her father's hand came up and smacked her across the face.  
Mia felt her head snap to the side and almost hit the corner of the wall.  
"Don't talk to me like that girl!" Her father yelled. "I won't have that sort of thing being said under my roof." Mia suddenly felt something in her snap. She was tired of this, it had been like this for months before her mother passed away and it hadn't stopped after that.  
"Then I'm out of here!" Mia yelled as she moved past her father again to the door. Just as she was pulling her jacket off the hook, she heard something rattling behind her and her father say in an eerily quiet and calm voice, "I don't think so you little brat." Mia turned just in time to see an old baseball bat come barreling at her. She didn't even have time to duck before it collided with her head, knocking her unconscious.

…

_"I'll be right back, Jeff." 9 year old Mia sat at the top of the stairs, listening to her parents' conversation. "I just need to go get some food for Mia. She hasn't eaten a good meal in 2 days."  
"Are you saying I can't cook?" Mia cringed at her father's loud voice echoing through the house.  
"No, Jeff. Absolutely not." Her mother quickly replied. "You can cook very well, it's just that there hasn't been enough to feed all 3 of us and Mia's a growing-"  
"Then put her out on the street!" Jeff's voice yelled as he stomped to the living room. "I don't want her in this house anymore." Mia watched her mother stand in the doorway of the living room.  
"How can you not want your own daughter?" She asked.  
"She doesn't have much of a brain in her head. She'll never amount to anything, Jane." Mia saw her mother's mouth drop open.  
"I will not put my daughter out on the street just because you think she won't amount to anything."  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Mia watched her father come back into the hall and smack her mother across the face, causing her to fall down. "I've done nothing but provide for you and that kid, and all you do is talk back and spoil her rotten."  
"I'm sorry, Jeff." Jane said from where she was huddled on the floor gingerly touching her cheek. "I swear it won't happen again." Jeff just snorted and walked away.  
Mia watched as her mother slowly got up off the floor and made her way up the stairs.  
"Mommy?" Jane jolted slightly, but smiled at her daughter.  
"Hello, sweetheart." She reached for her daughter's hand and Mia grabbed it quickly. "You're going to go over to the Winston's for a play date with Dallas while I go to the store."  
"Eww." Mia said as followed her mother down the steps and down the street. "I don't want to go on a date with Dallas. Boys have cooties." Jane laughed at her daughter. Mia loved her mother's laugh, so light and happy; a total contrast to their lives.  
"Oh, honey. Don't worry about it." Jane said as they crossed the street. "It isn't a real date. You and Dally are just going to hang out for a little while. Is that OK?" Mia thought about it for a moment before nodding.  
"That's OK." She said as they came up to the door of her friend's house.  
Mrs. Winston answered the door and smiled when she saw Mia standing beside her mother.  
"Hello, Mia." She said sweetly before turning to look inside the house. "Dally, Mia's here." There was a patter of feet and Dally appeared on the stairs.  
"Hiya, Mia." He grinned. "Wanna come play with me? I just got new toy cars."  
"Sure." Mia said as she grinned back at him. She turned to her mother. "Can I go play, mommy?" Jane smiled and kneeled down in front of her daughter.  
"Of course you can, sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a hug. "Be good. I love you so much."  
"I love you too, mommy." Mia said, before bolting up the stairs with her friend.  
_

Mia bolted up before groaning in pain and laying back down on her bed. Wait a minute. She opened her eyes and looked around.  
This isn't my room. She turned her head. I'm in the cellar!  
She bolted up again, ignoring the throbbing in her head.  
Why am I in the cellar? Mia thought to herself. I never come down here.  
She went to stand up off the bed she was on, but strange clinking sounds from the end of the bed made her stop.  
The cellar was dark and Mia struggled to get her eyes adjusted to the limited light that was coming through a small window. But she was able to make out what looked to be a set of shackles attached to the bed.  
When she moved her feet to getting a closer look, the clinking sounded again. Her eyes widened when she realized that her ankle was attached to the bed- if you could call it that. It was more like a few pieces of foam on a metal frame.  
"What's going on?" Mia asked out load to the empty cellar.  
"I've had it with you, kid." Mia jumped back on the bed and hissed when the shackle cut slightly into her skin.  
Mia looked up to see the outline of a man standing at what she guessed was the bottom of the stairs.  
Just then, a light was turned on and it flooded the room with a dim glow that flickered as the light bulb swung slowly from the wires it was hanging from.  
"Dad?" Mia asked genuinely as the man stepped into the direct light and she saw her father. "Why am I chained down here?"  
"I've had it with you, kid." He repeated. "I aunt going to put up with any of your smart ass comments anymore. You're staying down here until you learn how to behave." Mia starred at him.  
"This is child abuse." She said. A hand cam up and got her on the cheek. It didn't help her pounding head.  
"Shut your trap!" Jeff yelled. "You can stay down here as long as you want. You'll never see daylight again if you keep it up!" He turned, pulled the cord for the light so that the room was flooded with darkness again and walked up the stairs.  
Mia watched him go up before pulling her knees up to her chest. It was cold, and she only had a thin blanket to throw over her shoulders. She whimpered as she laid her head down on her knees. If only her mother was still here, she'd know what to do.

XXX

So how was that? If you could leave me a review, that would be lovely! :) Thanks for reading!  
Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wanted to post this chapter really bad and I'm going to be too busy to post over the weekend. Love being busy!

Happy Thanksgiving!  
~Stay Gold


	5. Chapter 5: Notice

Ok. I know we aren't supposed to use chapters as Author's notes, but as you can see, it's an improvement from not posting anything. (Sorry about that everyone, been a bit busy lately. Don't kill me!)

So anyway. I've come to the conclusion that I can't do 2 long fanfictions at once. This means- unfortunately- that I'm going to have to cut back on- or basically stop writing- either Dancing across the Sky or No Safe Place. I'm really sorry to anyone- everyone actually- who is reading one or the other. But I feel since I'm taking one away, I might as well at least let you guys decide which story is discontinued for now. I promise I'll keep my ideas for both going; just one story won't get posted for awhile.

So now you guys need to vote, which story do you want me to continue writing? Dancing Across the Sky or No Safe Place? You can put it in a review or you can PM me. I'll wait about 2-3 weeks before posting it on my profile page which one isn't going to get posted for awhile.

This message will be in both the stories, so if you could just vote once so that it doesn't get too confusing for me that would be nice. People who don't have Fanfiction accounts, your opinion is really important too, so I'd love to know which story you're liking the best.

Once again, really sorry. But my mind is giving me conflicting story ideas and mixing them all up; it's becoming increasingly difficult with that plus school work.

I wish I could write both stories, but I can't. :'(

Please vote!

~Stay Gold


End file.
